1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an illumination device. More particularly, the invention relates to an illumination device of which a body is divided into a first part and a second part, and the second part, where light emitting units are disposed, is fully sealed so that dusts and water may be kept off; a heat dissipating module is disposed in the first part so that heat generated by the light emitting units can be dissipated out of the body so that the illumination device of the present invention will have a longer service life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illumination devices, including street lamps, yard lamps and other outdoor illumination devices have been indispensable to ensure the safety of people's homes and to keep thieves away and so that people can see in the night times. However, the conventional illumination devices have the following disadvantages:
1. Most of them use incandescent bulbs, mercury lights, sodium lights, etc., and hence they have a relatively lower efficiency in terms of the energy conversion from power to light and consume relatively more power. In addition, most of them use only AC and do not use DC or solar cell.
2. A cover is usually used to cover a light. To allow heat to dissipate, such cover is not fully sealed; hence, dusts, sands, water and insects may enter the cover quite easily. These dusts, water and insects soil the inner space of the cover and hence lessen the brightness.
3. No heat dissipating device is disposed in the illumination device. Hence, heat can not be swiftly dissipated and its service life is shortened.
Therefore, we can see that the illumination devices of the prior art have many disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the illumination device of the present invention.